Learning to Hope
by Dontexpectmuchplease
Summary: So many resets have past. Those who know of the resets have grown familiar if uncomfortable with it. So, what happens when it stops.
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue: Part 1

* * *

 **-My first story hope you all enjoy.-**

* * *

The screen flickered on. The light illuminating the room. The picture on the screen showed the Kings Throne room. The human was down half its health. The king was continuing with his attacks. Little did he know that this was the 172nd time battling this child. And that was just in this timeline alone. Alphys and Sans had been keeping their eyes on the human for so long that they started categorizing the types of timelines. After that got boring, they started to analyze everything in every run. They did this so much that they could tell which run it was going to be as soon as the human met Sans.

[Heh. Who knew the human could get boring just like the rest of us.] Alphys thought to herself as she sipped her coffee. She no longer had any real interest in the fights. She doesn't even cheer anyone on. She remembers when she used to cheer on the human. She remembers the times she would cheer on the monsters but, after while she just stopped caring. Everything has become boring. It's just so unbearably exhausting. Even the interactions between Flowey and the human have dulled into borderline repetitive. It's sickening. The worst part is, none of them can escape it. Their just constantly stuck in the most repetitive loop to ever exist. Even when they do something new it just becomes bland after a few resets.

How she wishes she could be like the rest of them. Not remembering a single thing. To be surprised again. The only thing keeping her sane was Sans. And even then she'll sometimes snap. Killing everyone in the Underground herself, beating the human to it. The same can be said for Sans and Flowey. They were all broken. How much longer could they take this? [Why don't they just quit? They've explored everything. Why are they still doing this?] Alphys constantly asked herself.

She suddenly heard a shrill gasp. She looked at the screen with an empty look. The human coughed up blood as they took their last breath. To Asgores surprise the soul broke. Alphys took a quick glance with faded eyes. She closed her eyes and waited for the reset. Bracing herself for when the lights would go out as the core shut down. For the screeching of all the monsters in the underground as they slowly were ripped apart atom by atom. She waited for the feeling of her magic leaving her body as it went to join with the magic of all the other monsters in order to encase the broken soul of the human. She waited for the feeling of herself melting and the stinging sensation of turning to dust and her soul breaking. All so she could be pieced together just to live this nightmare over and over again. She waited… and waited…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _BUT NOTHING CAME…_

* * *

 **-Feel free to leave a review-**


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue: Part 2

* * *

 **-Here is part 2 of the prologue. Hope it's okay.-**

* * *

Sans counted down the seconds to the reset. He had felt it so many times that he didn't even feel it anymore. He became numb to the sensation and deaf to the screams. When the reset became delayed he shrugged and began to count each reset that took place.

The first thousand were due to Flowey. Because of that he and Flowey were the only ones to remember. It was during those resets that Sans actually tried, causing Flowey "more than my fair share of resets" as he put it. It was also during those resets that Sans learned to hide his emotions through a smile and puns. It was during these resets that Sans learned to not jump in front of Papyrus during a Genocide run.

When Frisk fell Sans immediately felt the reset power…restart if you will. As it was different from saving and actual resetting. Alphys was working in the CORE when it happened and so she became an anomaly just like him. Sans started a new list of resets in his head. He learned from Flowey that even if the person has compassion in their heart, after a few resets that compassion would turn to curiosity. In this case curiosity did not kill the cat but all the other cats as that curiosity was in the form of the question

"What would happen if I killed this monster?" As time went on that morbid question would turn into the question

"What would happen if I killed everyone in the Underground?"

Sans didn't want the kid to even begin with the first question. So he took the kid to dinner after a while. He used the old promise he made to Toriel as the warning. He didn't actually care about the promise as it literally meant nothing as he could kill the kid as many times as he pleased with no consequences from Toriel. He just hoped it would get them a few more Pacifist runs before the kid started asking the bad questions.

He remembered the first time the kid reset. They made it to the surface and everyone had plans on what they were going to do. When he woke up he just sighed. He was expecting the kid to reset. What he wasn't expecting was his brother Papyrus running up to his room yelling about how Undyne needed their help with Alphys.

When they reached the lab Sans could hear Alphys gasping through tears about how they were on the surface. She was so confused and quite frankly so was Sans. He remembers asking himself [How does she remember?] When Papyrus told her that it must have been just a dream, Undyne and Mettaton both agreed with him. This just made tears stream down her face. She started mumbling the question

"Why don't you believe me? I'm telling you we were there. Why don't you remember?"

Later that night when everyone else had left Sans teleported to Alphys' office. She was working on something feverishly and mumbling to herself. He used this opportunity to make a snide comment.

"You know it's not polite to mumble to yourself". His permanent grin widening when she nearly jumped out of her chair. She had turned with wide eyes. Her eyes going to relief then to confusion.

"What are you doing here Sans? H-How did you get here?" To this he had just shrugged. As she turned back to whatever she had been working on he had approached her.

He stood next to her chair. The light from the computer allowing him to take in her features. The yellow monsters lab coat had shown signs of dried tears. Her eyes, usually energetic, were dimed with sadness and hurt. The white part of her eyes now pink.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked. He knew she wasn't. He had asked the question as to see how she would respond to it.

"I'm fine". She lied, and he knew it instantly. He understood. Her happy ending was just ripped away from her and no one believed her. Undyne and Mettaton probably kept trying to calm her down and wouldn't stop until she calmed down. And so most likely she forced herself to calm down even though she didn't want to. He knew the feeling.

The first time Flowey reset all he knew was that things weren't right. He told his brother. But, his brother just shrugged it off as a dream and told him that puzzles always take your mind off of dreams. After that he began to question himself on whether or not it was real. He doubted everything he remembered as it didn't seem to have happened. He was alone.

[But, maybe Alphys doesn't have to be.] He told himself at that moment.

"Where'd you wake up?" Alphys faced him so fast he almost jumped. To her it must have been the most random and odd question she had ever been asked.

"I woke up in the CORE oddly enough". This explained why. The CORE was immune to the resets to some degree and was amazing at creating anomalies.

"Well that explains that". Sans had mumbled to himself. She had heard, and stuttered out the question

"W-What?" he sighed. After that he explained everything that she had needed to know. While everything sunk in he walked to the edge of the door.

"Any questions you'll have will be answered in due time". He told her right before he teleported away.

He reminisced those next few resets. He was happy that someone finally knew but, sad that the person who knew was going to feel like they were being tortured regardless of what he did. He remembered the seed of hopelessness dropping to his non-existent stomach as he knew there was no escape from it for anyone involved.

Reset #24 was the first time the kid killed Toriel, beginning the Neutral Runs.

Reset #2765 was the start of the Genocide Runs.

Reset #5327 was when the kid started searching for every possible way they could tweak and change the timelines. They did torture to cheating and everything in between. They did Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide. The Pacifist were the least interesting. The only thing that made the Genocide Run fun to the kid was Sans, and he knew this all too well.

So, he had asked Alphys to never let on that she knew of the resets. But he still gave a small hint, that the kid never got, when he said "Our report showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum". The Neutral Runs were the most fun as those runs had the most variety. They ranged the length of time before they reset from a day to when they died of old age. This one would be no different. It was currently Reset #11543 soon to be Reset #11544.

But, what was taking so long?

Sans pulled back his sleeve in order to see his watch. It was thirty minutes past when the kid was supposed to reset. Sans leaned back at his post. If he just closed his eyes, he would wake up in his bed. His brother would call him a lazybones and he would joke around. He would go to his sentry post to meet the kid once again and recite the dialogue he knew by heart. He would play along just so it could all be reset. That was how it always was.

If there was one thing in his life that he depended on it was the fact that it would all be reset. At first he was he couldn't believe that all of his progress would just be reset. After a while he just lost the will to do anything. But as things became more tortures and hopeless he learned to look forward to when it would reset. To when he could pretend that all of the things that have happened to him had never existed. He didn't like it but, then again who would?

 _Sans shakes his head of these thoughts and focuses on going to sleep._

* * *

 **-Feel free to leave a review :)-**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

* * *

 **-Well first chapter. Yay. Also just so** **you guys don't get confused I'm gonna add the types of text I have in here.**

[Text] =Thought

"TEXT" = Mettaton speech

 **"Text"** = Undyne speech

 **"TEXT"** = Papyrus speech

"Text" = Asgore speech

"Text" = Alphys, Sans, and random characters

Text= the text

 **Hope you enjoy-**

* * *

Alphys opened her eyes. She wasn't in the CORE. [Is the timeline still going?] That would be the only possible explanation as to why she wasn't in the CORE. [But, why? Why is it still going? They should have reset.] Alphys' mind drew blanks as to answer her own questions. [Maybe Sans knows. Sans always knows what's going on.] As soon as she had the thought the door broke down. Alphys nearly jumped three feet in the air.

"ALPHYS DAAAARRLIIIIIING!" Mettaton spoke in their robotic yet energetic voice. Alphys looked at Mettaton. The temporary tubes he had for arms were flailing about. His legs were just a box with wheels on it. Looking at her own handy work, Alphys saw just how much she had changed during these resets. In the beginning she would give Mettaton the spare parts she created for him but, this timeline she just wanted to be alone in her office and so she grabbed some random parts. Looking at him made her realize what Sans had meant when he said she would turn into him. She was lazy and always looking for shortcuts and escapes from everything.

"DARLING ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Mettatons' voice broke her trance.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm F-Fine". Alphys' voice quivered. Originally her voice would quiver due to lying to her best friend but now it was due to the fact that this was never a question Mettaton asked.

"YOU SURE? YOUR'E SPACING OFF". Mettaton gave her a questioning look.

"O-Oh I am? Sorry I just woke up". Alphys said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"IT'S ALRIGHT IT HAPPENS TO THE BEST OF US". This conversation was entirely new and Alphys didn't know what to say.

"ANYWAY ASGORE JUST CALLED ALL THE CITIZENS TO A MEETING". This legitimately surprised Alphys.

"W-What?"

"YOU HEARD ME DARLING. WE'RE GOING TO A MEETING". Mettaton said as he grabbed Alphys.

"AND WHEN WE GET BACK YOU CAN FIX ME UP BETTER LIKE YOU PROMISED". [Oh god I did promise that. Where did I leave the spare parts?] Alphys silently panicked in her mind.

"WELL WE'RE HERE DARLING". Mettaton exclaimed with joy.

"I WONDER WHAT ASGORE HAS TO SAY?" He said with an almost childlike wonder.

Right as Alphys was about to answer a voice broke their conversation.

 **"Sup punks!"**

"OH HELLO UNDYNE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

 **"Well I am a citizen".** Suddenly a tall skeleton breaks through the crowd and into their space.

 **"I AM HERE UNDYNE!"**

 **"Oh hey Papyrus glad you caught up we were just talking want to join?"**

 **"WOWIE REALLY? WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER?"**

"He can join to!" All of them jump at the sudden loudness of Alphys voice.

"U-Uh sorry just woke up I-I'm h-having some trouble controlling m-my volume". Alphys gave a weak smile.

 **"OH WELL THAT'S OKAY IT HAPPENS TO ALL OF US".**

"Sup guys what are we talking about?" The voice of the short big-boned skeleton carried relief to Alphys. When he made his way into view he looked as calm as ever with his permanent grin almost looking real. But when Alphys saw his eyes she knew he was as confused as her. Knowing him through the resets allowed them to become good friends. Being good friends allowed Alphys to see the tiniest micro-expression he made and be able to almost read his mind.

 **"OH NOTHING MUCH. HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK ASGORE IS GOING TO TALK ABOUT?"**

 **"Hell if I know"** Undyne responded with no hesitation.

As they talked they began to move forward. Alphys and Sans stayed behind. When the others were out of earshot Sans leaned over to Alphys and asked. "Okay mind telling me the hell is going on?"

"I was about to ask you the exact same question".

"So, neither of us know what's going on?" Alphys bobbed her head up and down to answer.

"Okay this is just great".

"What do we do?" To answer her question Sans just shrugged and said "No idea".

"What do you think Asgore is going to say?"

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It means I don't know".

"But you always know".

"Yes when it comes to something in the timelines. As I'm sure you've seen this is completely new and not related to the timelines. So when I say I don't know. I. Don't. Know".

"Well then I'm sure we can guess it".

"What?"

"You and I are the smartest monsters in the Underground if we can't figure it out then no one can". Sans looked surprised. But, he agreed.

"Alright so what could be different?" Alphys said with a hint of determination in her voice.

"Wait".

"What?"

"Didn't you watch the fight?" Alphys' mind suddenly filled with the memory of the human soul breaking and Asgore looking shocked.

"Yeah".

"Well what happened?"

"Asgore defeated the human and their soul broke like it always does".

"Wait, it broke immediately?" Alphys gave Sans a weird look until it suddenly clicked.

"The soul broke before he could put it in the soul container". She said shocked.

"Making it useless". Sans continued on.

"It's normal for us to see the soul break because of the resets but, it's not normal for a soul to break that quickly for everyone else".

"Exactly. Plus that soul was supposed to free monsterkind".

"But, can't because it broke".

"That's what this meeting is for".

"A sort of…" Suddenly the voice of The King rang out. "Hello everyone".

"We'll discuss what to do afterwards".

"Agreed".

"As I'm sure you've heard the seventh human fell down recently". The entire swarm of monsters nodded their head in agreement.

"Sadly however, the soul broke as soon as the human died". Gasps came from the crowd.

"What do you mean?" A random monster from the crowd.

"Yeah human souls don't just break". Another monster shouted.

"But, this one did". Asgore said with a slightly louder tone.

"And as I was not able to absorb it we will be needing another human soul". Asgore continued on. His voice dripped with a sense of grimness. He didn't like killing these humans. That much was clear. And the fact that he just killed a child without him gaining anything from it made him feel gross. He was still a father and by the look on his face Alphys could tell that he felt disgusted and thought of himself no better than the humans who killed his son.

"But this human was not fully innocent. They killed two monsters while traveling. And so we shall honor their bravery and their sacrifice." This surprised everyone. They had all met the human and had no idea that the human killed anyone.

"The first monster the human killed was in the ruins. This monsters name was T-Toriel Dreemurr" Asgores voice cracked as he spoke the name of his wife. Everyone looked at him with remorse and pity.

"The second monsters name was Muffet". As he spoke Muffets' name the sky began to drip tears. Everyone looked up to see a swarm of spiders crying their eyes out.

"That's so sad". A random monster said.

"Aww those poor spiders". Another said.

 _"This concludes this meeting. Please be careful". Asgore said with sorrow._

* * *

 **-Again feel free to leave a review and thank you to those who have reviewed :)-**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 Theories

* * *

 **-Sorry this took so long I've been busy but i still hope you enjoy-**

* * *

As the citizens of the Underground filed out Sans grabbed Alphys' hand and began to teleport. The blue magic swirled around them. While the locations were switching she saw multiple Sans.

Some were alone and others were accompanied with various monsters. Each one she saw was unique. They varied in size, age, appearance, and magic. She could make out a child version of him with a flame monster smiling with stars replacing his white pupils. Another was with an orange bundle in his arms with tears in his eyes. There was several teen versions of him with a much taller shadow figure.

Some of them were happy while others were sad. Some of them were bruised and cracked. Some had sharp teeth and weapons. She was pulled back to her Sans when he nudged her closer to him. Only then did she realize that she was holding out her hand to the edge and about to fall out of the blue magic sphere that was encasing her.

She squeaked and huddled back in. As the blue magic cleared they were left in the near pitch dark room that was Alphys' lab. A sudden wave of nausea hit Alphys. This always happened when she teleported with Sans. Being a skeleton it didn't affect him as he had no organs. She however, did.

The teleportation method Sans uses allows him to cut a hole into the void. While inside the void he and anyone he brought along must be encased in a ball of his magic. While he teleports all time in the universe/time period he just left stops.

Since the void is not bound to one timeline or universe he is allowed to see the existence of alternate realities as they teleport at the same time. He is only able to see those who teleported at the same moment as him and some faint memories of his past selves however, allowing him to only see about 0.000000000000000000000000000000000012% of all the realities that exist.

If one ventures outside of the magic sphere they would be thrown around erratically causing one of two outcomes.

The first outcome is that they would be shot into another magic sphere and displaced in an alternate universe, incorrect time period, or different timeline with no way out causing the other reality to be corrupted or destroyed.

The other option is that they would be thrown around until it finally stops. The bad thing with this outcome is that they would be lost in the void. Where there is no up, down, left, right, or sense of time. The void is also infinite so there is a 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% chance that they would find another living creature. As time doesn't go forward in that part of the void they would never see anything but darkness ever again. Their Sans would realize too late that they were gone. They would be stuck in a pitch black silence never to age or die. They would go insane as they lost all sense of memory, hope, and senses. No one could save them or hear their loss of sanity. They would become a shell of what they once were. They would no longer exist to those in their reality.

It is because of those outcomes that the Sanses warn their travel buddies to never go outside the magic sphere. And why they try to make sure that never happens. Most of the time it works without a hitch.

But, with all the realities that exist there are going to be some accidents. That being said, there are consequences if your body is not used to teleporting. Side effects include in very extreme cases the liquefying of organs, the loss of massive amounts of blood, and sensations of burning alive. In mild cases such as Alphys they are nausea, migraines, night terrors, and drainage of magic.

"You okay there?" Sans asked making Alphys snap back into her reality.

"Yeah". She answered to the best of her ability.

"You know, you had me scared that I would lose you for a minute there. It's dangerous to get that close to the edge". He said with a hint of concern underneath a layer of a comedic tone.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me". She answers a little embarrassed.

"It's fine it happens to all of us". After he says this an awkward silence consumes the room. Then Sans coughs into his sleeve.

"Soooo…" he whistles out of his teeth as he shifts on his heels.

"Any ideas on how this is happening?" He asks. Alphys hadn't had any time to really contemplate how this was happening. Therefore, like Sans she had no idea. It was like then that she realized something.

She was in the same boat as Sans. When she has been troubled with anything recently Sans had always been there to help her. He was smart and knew what you could do in that time and how far everything could stretch within the timelines. But, as he said this is not within any timeline that has been known.

Alphys knew as much as Sans. She was on her own in figuring this out.

"I haven't had a chance to think about it".

"Then let's figure it out. That being said what do we know that could cause this". He asks like a teacher asking his students to review a subject.

"We know that the human had several buttons during a battle".

"Those buttons were named…" He says like he's coaxing out a confession from a kid that has done something wrong.

"Fight, Items, Act, and Mercy". She says bobbing her as if to confirm it herself.

"Were there anymore?"

"Well, we know that there is a Load button available. What we don't know if it is available at all times or just at death. The same can be said for the Reset button."

"Is that all of them?"

"Well…" Alphys trails off.

"Well what?"

"I once theorized about another button". She recounts.

"What was it?"

"I called it the Quit button".

"Quit? Like something you do in a game?" He asks quizzically.

"In theory… yes. See because of the timelines I have played every single game that has fallen into the Underground. I noticed something interesting. When playing the games I noticed a form of all the things you could do.

By pressing one button you could **Fight** and kill your opponent.

Another click of a different button allows you to run away. In other words, **Mercy** someone.

Throughout all the games you **Act** and check everything.

In doing this you collect and use **Items**. But, the thing that really set it off was that when you die in some of the games you have to go back to your save point.

You have to **Load** and no one remembers what you had done after that point.

And throughout the entire game you always have the option to erase all your progress and start over. You always have the option to **Reset**.

But in the game when you wanted to leave you could **Quit**. That was the only button unaccounted for. Does that sound familiar?"

"Yeah. It's exactly what the human has been doing. But, that has to be just a coincidence. There's no way we're just a game. Right?" He asks as his bones rattle from his shaking.

"Well, in theory we are just part of a game. Have you ever watched a human in a video use a term such as 'We're just a toy for them to play with?' Or 'This is just one screwed up game?' We are living in game. But, our game addresses with a new topic that makes it interesting. We were created to know of the Resets because that is what the game addresses.

The main focus of our game is the fact that what you do is remembered by those aware of the Resets. That those outside it react differently each time you Reload or Reset. This makes our game much more fun.

See, there are humans on the surface called Achievement Hunters. These humans are **Determined** to find every secret in the game and unlock every achievement in the game. Since our game is relatively new each time you would play it, if we were dealing with an Achievement Hunter our timeline would be reset more than most of the others as to allow the human to find every secret. If my theory is correct we were dealing with such a human all this time". She rambles out her answer.

"Okay IF you're theory is true and we are just a game how come you never brought it up". He says trying to get his bearings again.

"I didn't think it was important. At the time I disregarded my theory on one fact alone. It was the fact that the human had never **Quit**. But, looking back it could be possible that every time they pressed the **Quit** button all time stops in their timeline. Kind of like when you teleport but, nothing goes anywhere. I told myself that even if my theory was correct trying to confront the human about it would only lead to more loads and resets. So I kept it to myself".

"Okay then why are we only now aware of when the human quits?" He asks softly.

"I have no idea".

A moment of silence fills the room. Sans eye sockets suddenly widen.

"Wait if you are playing a game you have to be able to open it on whatever device you're playing it on right?" He asks with an idea in mind.

"Yeah..?" Alphys asks curious as to what he was getting at.

"Well what if the devices the humans plays on crashes like how some of our computers do or how the core sometimes malfunction. If we were really a game each of us would be saved in a file saved on that computer." He says remembering all the times his brothers' computer would crash.

"And if the computer crashed the files would not be able to open. They would need to fix the computer". She says remembering how often the core needed to be fix because of such things.

"Which would delete all of the files from the computer". He says.

"Never allowing the human to access the saved files again. Our files are not going to be deleted but just be made inaccessible".

"So…" He says

"That means…" she says

 _"The resets have stopped forever"._

* * *

 **-Again sorry for the wait and feel free to review-**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Searching

* * *

 **-These are taking longer. But, I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the wait-**

* * *

" **I WONDER WHERE HE POSSIBLY COULD'VE GONE".** Papyrus said with a confused and worried voice.

" **I don't know but the real question we should be asking is how they got that far that fast. I mean Sans is as lazy as a sack of potatoes and Alphys' social anxiety prevents her from even moving in crowded places".** Undyne pointed out.

" **THAT IS A GOOD POINT".**

"WELL WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Mettaton asked being as dramatic as ever.

" **IF I KNOW SANS HE WILL BE AT GRILLBYS'. HE MAY BE LAZY BUT, WHEN IT COMES TO THAT PLACE, IT'S ALMOST SCARY HOW FAST HE GETS THERE".**

"AND IF I KNOW ALPHYS SHE'LL BE IN HER LAB WORKING ON HER WEIRD PROJECTS".

" **Then let's go find these nerds. We'll start the search with Alphys' lab".** Undyne proclaimed as she started marching towards Alphys' lab. Papyrus followed suit. But, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread he felt in his bones. For whatever reason his instincts tell the tall skeleton to go away and wait this out. Papyrus just shrugged it off as worry for his brother.

 **[AFTER ALL HE DOES ONLY HAVE 1 DEF. HE COULD GET HURT VERY EASILY. THIS IS JUST WORRY FOR MY BROTHER AND HIS HEALTH.]** But, he knew deep down that was not true. Every time he felt this way something bad had always followed. Instances such as the time he fell off of a swing and broke one of his bones and the time his magical attacks almost killed his brother flooded his mind. What was even scarier was that the feeling before those instances where mild compared to what he was feeling now. There had only been two situations where he had felt this bad.

He could barely remember but what he could flooded his cranium. He remembered the screams of war. The feeling of being carried while he cried with all his might. The monster holding him was crying but, he couldn't remember who it was. Sounds of loss and grief turned to sounds of fear and hopelessness as something crashed trapping everyone.

That was all he could remember of that day. The next instance he remembered a little more clearly.

He remembered hearing terrible news that shocked him to his core. He remembered being pulled outside and then running to keep up with whoever he was following. He remembered being hugged and when he released from the other monster he remembered being cold. It was that way for a long time.

Papyrus shook himself of those awful memories. Whatever was going to happen it wasn't going to be as bad as those times. He was young and helpless when they happened. He was strong now, a royal guard in training. If something was going to happen he was going to be able to stop it now. At least that what he hoped.

Undynes' voice broke his train of thought.

 **"Well we're here nerds".** Papyrus' sockets widened. Had he really been thinking for that long.

 **"Now how do we get in?"**

"LEAVE THAT TO ME DARLING. I VISIT HER ALMOST EVERYDAY AND SO SHE GAVE ME A KEY".Mettaton announced as he jumped in front of Undyne.

" **Then open the damn door already!"** Yelled Undyne as her patience was running thin with the robot. Papyrus was puzzled as to why but just dismissed it as something that had happened while he was zoned out. When the door pushed opened they immediately heard yelling.

They all looked at each other confused. "Well I guess someone is here but who is yelling?" Mettaton and Papyrus just shrugged. They began their ascent on the stairs. It was dark and the sounds of machines whirring wouldn't leave them. The more they went up the more the voices became clear. When they reached the floor that had the ruckus they became only more confused. They recognized who the voices belonged to.

The Female voice that was shouting was the quiet and shy lizard Alphys. They had never heard Alphys full on yell at someone before and quite frankly it frightened the hell out of all of them.

But, when the second voice begun to yell the trio almost turned to dust. The voice was scary ad menacing. It was serious and cold. So when they heard voice of the lazy and comedic Sans underneath it all they all had the same thought. Run.

Sans NEVER yelled. Not to mention that this voice that was being projected was scarier than anything they had ever heard. Scared as they were the trio gave one look to each other that told everything. They needed to know what was going on. They needed to know what was causing their friends to do this. Undyne with a shaking hand gripped the handle of the door and pushed it open.

 _What they were about to hear would change their lives forever._

* * *

 **-Again feel free to leave a review-**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets

* * *

 **-Well here's another chapter. Hopefully it's good considering its length. Hope you enjoy-**

* * *

The voices grew louder. The door had muffled most of the words Alphys and Sans had been saying. The trio listened intently not daring to make a sound. "You're overreacting". Sans said, his voice dripping with rage.

"I am not! If my theory is correct they'll remember everything!" Alphys proclaimed.

"Well maybe that's a good thing! I'm tired of hiding everything from them. Plus we have done nothing wrong except for hiding something that would destroy them!"

"You're wrong Sans! We have done something wrong!" Her eyes began to brim with tears "W-We did something no other monster has ever done since we came to the underground". Alphys choked on her words when speaking the last sentence. "How could you forget?" Her voice was laced with accusation and concern.

"What in Asgores name are you talking about!" Sans yelled as his eye socket was set ablaze with yellow and blue magic. Papyrus and Mettaton cowered behind the door. Mettatons' eyes were as round as saucers as he covered his mouth with his temporary hands. Papyrus tried to block out the sound with his mitts. But, it clearly wasn't working as seen by the look of fear and pain on his skull. Undyne was hurt seeing her friend in such a state.

Sure, she was scarred about what was going on as she never had heard either Sans or Alphys yell but, for some reason it seemed as if Papyrus was having flashback to another time. She had never seen him so distressed in all the years she had known him. He was curled into a fetal position and silently rocking himself back and forth whispering words of encouragement and comfort to keep himself from whimpering and crying. **[Has he been through this before?]** Undynes' question was cut off when she heard Alphys whispering something. She turned her head and focus back to the argument. "What was that?" Sans asked Alphys roughly.

"I SAID…" Alphys began her eyes burning with so much rage that she suddenly felt like joining Papyrus next to the door. Papyrus let out a tiny whimper of fear from behind Undyne as he clearly had heard the fury in Alphys' voice.

"It must have been just too traumatic for you! After all we had never done something like that before! But, SEEING as you can't REMEMBER let me just remind you!" her voice dripped with venom. Each word made Undyne feel more and more terrified. Undyne took notice that Alphys had also accidentally unleashed her own yellow magic. Her claws were open with power surged through openly. The Yellow sparks flew around erratically shocking everything it touched.

"WE. ARE. MURDERERS!" She said each word slowly, emphasizing each syllable. The magic stopped overflowing as both Sans and Alphys stood there dumbfounded. Too shocked to even stand Undyne fell to the floor. The heavy door closed with a thud that was loud enough to suppress the sound of Undynes' armor clanking on the floor. Mettaton, who was leaning on the door, fell backward landing with a thump. Papyrus lowered his hands from his head starring in horror at Undyne.

She felt a jolt of alarm rise up her back as she heard mummers through the door and then footsteps approaching their hiding spot. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to make a run for it, she grabbed Mettaton and slung Papyrus over her shoulder. With her friends in tow and adrenaline pumping, she jumped down to the bottom floor from the stairwell and made a break for the door. Just as she was about burst through the door she heard the large door open.

Not waiting for a sound she pushed at the door only for it not to open. Looking from at the door again she saw a blue magic aura encasing it, keeping it in place. She felt Papyrus and Mettaton go limp in her arms. Suddenly a cold voice spoke in her ear.

 _"Tough luck"_. _And she fell forward on the concrete floor unconscious._

* * *

 **-Sorry if there were any spelling errors i'm still trying to work on my spelling. And as always feel free to leave a review-**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Troubled Times

* * *

 **-I have been really busy lately and so writing has been delayed a little longer than usual. For that I am sorry. But, all the same I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of Learning to Hope. I will probably come back and edit everything some time in the future. I hope you enjoy the story :)-**

* * *

Undyne woke with a start. She was sweating profusly and breathing heavily. The room around her was pitch black. Still hauted by the terrors she faced in her dreams she created a glowing blue spear in her hand. Using the light emitted she looked around her bedroom. Once she surveyed and was positive that everything was alright she relaxed a bit. She tensed as she remembered her dream. The voice of Alphys shouting that she and Sans were murders replayed in her mind. It was so real. But, it couldn't have been. Sans and Alphys wouldn't hurt a fly let alone be murderers. **[It's just a nightmare.]** Undyne told herself. Once reasured she checked the time only to almost screech in terror. She was going to be late to her meeting with King Asgore.

Ever since the last human soul broke monsters have gone in a state of panic. They would ask if they were ever going to get out. For if one human soul could break could others? The citizens began to argue over what actions the royal gaurds should do if a human were to fall down again. One argued that they should be more careful in how they would kill a human and be more gentle with its soul as for it not to break. The other side argued that if they were to do that they would be endagering the gaurds. They would reference Toriel and Muffet as examples of monsters who "got in the way" of the human. So those monsters preposed that they instead capture the human alive and put them in a cell until they were ready to go to the surface.

With all of the chaos the gaurds have been sent home until the captain and king figure out a plan. Undyne was told by Asgore, before she went to head home with her friends, that she was to meet him to disscuss a course of action. Speaking of which, how did she get home again. Undyne didn't remember opening the door of her house and certainly didn't remember lying down in her bed. Odd she usually remembered things better than anyone she knew. She never forgot anything. **[This entire day has been weird]** she thought to herself as she approahed judgement hall. She still wondered why it's called that but, she knows that it's usless to try a figure out. She already wasted enough time researching and asking questions Asgore would never answer.

She entered the throne panting. **"Am I late?"** She asked between breaths.

"No you are right on time". Asgore said plainly. Undyne sighed in relief. And with that they the started the meeeting. Discussing several matters about the fate of monsters and some personal problems. Asgore had mentioned his deseaced wife with sorrow and how bad he felt about not being able to help her more in life. Undyne had decided to not mention her previous nightmare. Throughout all of the conversation Undyne had a nagging feeling that someone was watching her. What was even creepier however, was the fact that she couldn't shake the feeling that it was connected to her dream.

As she headed for the door to the throne room she noticed a red light in the dark corner of the rom. Apon looking at it more closely she noticed that it was a camera. Undyne eyes grew wide as thousands of questions flooded her head such as, does the king know? Who put it there and why? But, the biggest question was

 _"If someone was watching who was it?"_

* * *

 **-Feel free to leave a review-**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hurt

* * *

 **-Well. This is long overdue. Just a quick fact. Papyrus attacks range from dealing 0.5 HP to dealing 20 HP in this story. Just a fun fact. Also I will be updating irregularly. I will however shoot for updating within a two week time frame. Any and all advice is welcome as far as grammar, spelling, and overall structure. And with that I hope you enjoy!-**

* * *

Screaming. That is what he heard. That was all he heard. He tried muffling it. It wouldn't work. Nothing would. A sudden voice rose above them all. It shouted "WE. ARE. MURDERERS". Memories fused and melted together. The result was an amalgamate of his worst fears and memories. He jolted awake. Sitting up he saw a flicker of movement. It was Sans. "Hey bro I was just about to wake you up". He said nonchalantly. Papyrus sighed and sat of the edge of his racecar shaped bed.

 **"Sorry, I guess I got caught up in the dream".** He said in a low and soft voice. Concern flashed across his brothers' face. Sans walked over and sat on the bed.

"Want to talk about it?" Sans asked with a curious tone. His permanent smile wavering.

 **"Talk about what?"** Papyrus asked looking over to his brother. Sans gave a look that said "I won't push" and hopped off of the bed.

"Well in that case I'm sure you won't object to me making breakfast today". He said as he walked out of the room. Papyrus smiled. It was moments like these that he loved. Sans never pushed. It was almost like an unspoken agreement that stated "If you don't push me to tell I won't push you to tell". Both he and Sans had nightmares. Neither of them could deny that.

But, when they helped cheer each other up it was the best feeling. When Sans had a particular bad nightmare. Papyrus would ease up and let him tell all the jokes he wanted. When Papyrus had a bad nightmare. Sans would make him breakfast and they would sit and make pleasant conversation. Papyrus had always found comfort in food. When done right it made everything feel warm and fuzzy.

Papyrus remembers when he first saw Sans sad. Papyrus had made spaghetti for Sans that day. It was his first time making it. It turned out burned and yet somehow soggy. It had no sauce and he had accidentally forgot to let it cool. But, when he gave Sans a bowl of the noodles he smiled and tried a bite. At first he was appalled but he swallowed and looked at his brother with only pride in his eyes as he said "Not bad. One day I bet you could be the greatest chef in the Underground". From then on Papyrus promised to himself that he would make Sans feel happy and proud every day he could.

No one knew about this. They didn't know any of it. But, he could care less. As long as he had his brother by his side everything was going to be alright. That was how it always has been after all.

Walking down the stairs Papyrus found himself eager to eat breakfast. After a nice meal Papyrus remembered that he had training with Undyne that day. Because of the increase of panic in the citizens he knew whatever he learned today would be important.

When Papyrus arrived at Undynes' house he found her pacing. Ten steps left. Ten steps right. Papyrus counted. Her pacing had left a groove in the floor of her front yard. Papyrus suddenly had the thought.

 **[HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN PACING? AND WHY?]** Deciding he should probably ask her he began to walk forward. As he got closer he saw a look of fear and focus on her face. Slowly he asked her if she was alright. She didn't respond. This time he spoke a little louder.

 **"UNDYNE!"** Still no response. He tried once more.

 **"HEY! UNDYNE WE HAVE PRACTICE TODAY! MAYBE WE COULD TOUCH UP ON DEFENSE And offense…"** His voice went quiet. Okay. So Undyne wasn't going to snap out of it easily. Papyrus watched her for a few more minutes. With each second getting more and more worried for his friend.

What set him off however was her mumbling. It was soft at first. But, it became louder as time went on. He could only catch a few words. He caught things such as **"Room"** , **"Camera"** , and **"Nightmare"**. He concluded that she just had a bad dream about being in a room with a camera.

He was about to leave and let her do her own thing when he suddenly heard a string of words. **"We. Are. Murderers."** He stiffened. He had heard those words from somewhere. Where had he heard those words? Just repeating them in his skull made a shiver go along his spine. That's when it hit him. He had heard those words in his dream or more specifically his nightmare.

A realization hit like a face full of bricks. She had a similar nightmare. Could there be a connection. He had to know. He suddenly ran up to her grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

 **"WHAT DID YOU…"** He was cut off when something punctured his armor giving him a jolt of pain. His sockets grew wide. He let go of Undyne's shoulders she fell back and gasped covering her mouth with her hands. Tears began to well up in her eyes. He looked down to see a blue spear in the left of the upper part of his battle body. The spear faded and he saw the number 15 pop out in front of him. He looked at the hole the spear left and then looked at Undyne.

 **"say?..."** he spoke finishing his question. Undynes' eyes grew wide as he felt his knees give out on him. He collapsed on the floor. The world went dark as he saw Undyne scramble to her feet.

 _The last thing he heard was Undyne's voice screaming his name._

* * *

 **-Feel free to leave a review-**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Bond

* * *

 **-I have been really busy with school and haven't been able to work on this story for a while. I know that the chapter is short but ill try to make the next chapter longer. However even with the delay I still hope you enjoy this story and continue to enjoy it as it is far from over. Now without further adieu I hope you enjoy!-**

* * *

The lights flickered. Sans could barely control his anger. Alphys locked the reinforced door. She couldn't let him get out. If he were to get his hands on Undyne she would never forgive herself. He would kill her and she wouldn't come back this time. Alphys put the energy force field to prevent him from teleporting out.

"Alphys". Sans spoke in a low tone.

"Open the door". He said his voice going quieter. Alphys shook her head signaling that it wasn't going to happen.

"NOW ALPHYS!" he screeched. A sound that would put even the most bloodthirsty creature in a submissive state.

"No Sans. You aren't thinking clearly". She said in a voice that told him that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"The HELL I'm not!" he yelled.

"I'm going to kill her for hurting him!" At his words Alphys narrowed her eyes.

"You do realize that if you do that she won't come back". She spoke matter-a-factly.

"Of course she will. She always does". He retorted. Alphys just sighed. In an even voice she told him.

"No she won't Sans. It seems in your fit of rage you forgot that the resets don't EXSIST ANYMORE!" She shouted the last part. At this Sans suddenly lost all rage in his sockets. His expression changed to one of shock at his revelation.

"Everything is permanent from now on. Got it. Papyrus will recover. But if you go out there now and kill Undyne she won't come back. I can also promise you that if you somehow had gotten out and been able to kill her. That there would be no one who could save you from my wrath". She spoke glaring daggers at the short skeleton. Sans looked away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that we can't reset anymore".

"It's alright. It just means you have to work on controlling your emotions a little more. Just as I have to be careful about where I place my cameras and what I say from now on".

At this both of the friends laughed. It was nice. Sometimes they had to just laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"Speaking of which. Do you think that camera incident is going to bite us?" Sans said looking at Alphys.

"What do you think?" she asked him smiling. He quirked a bone brow and gave his best fake confused face he could muster. The only that made it better was the fact that his permanent smile stretched so wide it almost looked like his skull was going to split open.

" _Most likely. You jerk". She responded punching him as softly and playfully as she could._

* * *

 **-Feel free to leave a review-**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Glimpses and Purgatory

* * *

- **Inspiration struck and the next chapter is out. I personally had fun writing this chapter. That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter!-**

* * *

Papyrus was shaking. He felt like he was dying. He looked down to see his bones slowly turn to dust as his health depleted. Words fell from his mouth before he could even think.

" _I FORGIVE YOU"._ **"If that will make you happy".** The two voices overlapped each other. They both were his own. One was loud and forgiving. The other quiet and laced with betrayal. Papyrus looked up to see what had done this to him.

His sockets flew open in terror. In front of him stood his own brother Sans. Sans been to faze in and out of existence each time showing a different Sans.

One was littered with dust and crying. The next was almost the exact same except he was smiling. The switching of his existence became faster until the images started to blur together.

In most he was sad and in the rest he looked insane. When they meshed together all that was left was an image of Sans with a broken smile. He looked at Papyrus.

"I'm so sorry Pap". He choked out.

"I didn't have any other choice. After all its better you die by me than the kid. Right?" Papyrus looked at him in shock.

His soul turned blue and cracked. A surging pain suddenly hit him. He looked down at his broken soul and saw it turn seafoam.

" **You can't leave me punk. Not yet. Not ever".** A voice spoke. It sounded familiar but Papyrus couldn't place it. He was in too much pain.

His soul turned yellow and he felt electricity surge through the cracks of his cracked soul. It hurt. A lot. He looked up expecting to see Sans. Instead he saw Alphys. A crazed grin covered her face. Her glasses were glassy and he couldn't see her eyes.

"You think everything can be fixed with kindness don't you. That as long as you believe in them that they can change. Don't deny it. I know its true. I've listened to it over and over only to see you die seconds later. Some people can't change. It's the same for monsters. Some of us are just to broken to be fixed". She spoke her lips never moving.

" **Please. Just wake up".** The familiar voice spoke again. Papyrus still couldn't give it an identity. He could however place a relationship to it. His soul told him it was a friend. What did it mean by waking up though? Was this all just a dream. No that was impossible. It was too real. He felt the cold. He felt the PAIN. There wasn't any other explanation other than it was real.

He looked up to see Alphys and Sans flicking back and forth from each other. That brought up the question. If this is real, then what's going on with those two? Suddenly they disappeared.

Okay that was defiantly not normal. Maybe this was a dream. But if that was the case then how is it that he is in pain?

" **Please Papyrus. I'll never forgive myself if I killed you".** His friend spoke. Papyrus contemplated her words. What did she mean. She hadn't hurt him. Had she.

No that's ridiculous he didn't even know who she was. Then it clicked. Before he was here he was at his friend's house.

Her name was Undyne. She was a fish monster. She had been pacing when he approached her. He heard her say something.

He grabbed her and she stabbed him out of muscle memory. He blacked out.

Had he died? Was this some sort of purgatory where he constantly heard and saw the ones closest to him kill him?

He rested his skull in the snow. His core began to warm. The pain subsided. He closed his eyes. He knew he was going to die. The white life that lead to the surface proved that.

But, if this is what it felt like to die then he wouldn't mind it. He reached for the barrier.

He remembered that he had friends and family that relied on him. What would happen to them when he died? He hesitated and the questions were made. Would he back away? Or go towards the light?

 _It was his choice. And now was the time to decide._

* * *

- **Feel free to leave a review-**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Siblings

* * *

 **-Jesus I've been gone for long time. I'm SO sorry. I was focusing on school and by the time I finished I just didn't have the energy to continue writing. But recently this story just kept bugging me. I've been holding it off for a week because I didn't know if any of you would even read this or be in the fandom anymore. But, I just said to hell with that and wrote this in a fit of inspiration. This story is not dead. And now with free time coming up and inspiration coming to me more often with shorter breaks, this story should get back on track. It really is fun writing this and I will probably continue for a long time and without further ado...**

 **Hope you enjoy-**

* * *

"When do you think he is going to wake up?" Sans asked while spinning in a chair.

"I have no idea". Alphys says as she runs a diagnostic on the CORE.

"What would happen if he remembers everything that happened?" Sans asks letting the worry drop from his voice.

"His brain would fry". Alphys answers sarcastically. Sans ,however, just stares at her shock and fear showing in his blank sockets. Alphys quickly tries to calm down her friend.

"I was kidding Sans. Well not actually, but don't worry. That won't happen to him. He'll wake up. Will think everything is fine and that anything he saw was just a dream". She says using her claws for emphasis. Sans starts hyperventilating and as he talks his voice gets louder and louder.

"But what if he doesn't. What if he starts talking to Undyne about his 'dreams' and finds out that it's not actually a dream? What if…" Alphys cuts him off harshly.

"SANS! Do me a favor will you?" she says her own worry showing through.

"Shut the HELL up. IF any of those things happen we'll deal with it at the time. For the time being however let's try and not create a panic attack for the both of us and focus on how now we have to deal with being two of the most important people in the UNDERGROUND! I'm the Royal Scientist and you're the Judge. The JUDGE. The person who punishes those who are bad. Not to mention the fact that you have to hide it now. Which was easy before since we knew what everything and everyone was doing but now… now…" her voice beginning to die down but filled with so much worry. Sans just stares on realizing that she is affected just as much as him.

"We know nothing. We have been living this cycle for so long that it's all that we remember. Sans I've forgotten the faces of the monsters that raised me. I know only that I love Undyne because it's all I can remember!" She cries. She cries like he's never heard her cry before. He realizes that she has been holding this in for a while. After a while she had stopped crying after every reset. It hurt her very being to do and the explanations to her friends had become too much. She adopted a persona much like Sans did. Only where Sans jokes and smiles, she stutters and acts shy. Both are fake, but only the other knows. Sans realizes that Alphys isn't just a friend anymore. She is a sister. A sibling in arms. They have been fighting a war involving four people and an entire unsuspecting and forgetful civilization. The war is over but they are still suffering. The memories haunt them and their acts terrify them. The feeling of hopelessness still hasn't faded. The only thing that can come close to knowing what they feel is a murderous talking flower who caused most of this and a child who is dead and no longer coming back. They should feel happy that it's over but they're not. Because now they have to deal with the aftermath. They have to deal with people who know nothing asking what's wrong or having to hide it which is just as bad.

Alphys' cries fill the silent room. When they quiet into sniffling sobs Sans notices how empty and cold this room is. The only thing dirty is Mettaton's shut down body. It reminds Sans of a very sterile lab or hospital room. Where something is wrong and you're here to get it fixed. Only Alphys' sobs remind him that there is no cure, no fix, and no solution. It's hopeless. At least that is what most would sane monsters would say. But, then again their not very sane, are they? Sans smiles. [I guess that's what happens when you've died and killed too many times]. They haven't just physically died. Their spirit is dead. Their soul is dead. Their personality has been murdered. Everything that has made them, them, is gone. They might as well be dust. Sans only has 1HP and Alphys can't even summon her magic at will anymore. But, they've made it this far right. Why give up now when their so close. The physical battle is done. Now they just have to learn to HOPE again. Sans plops to the ground and pulls Alphys into the tightest hug he can.

"You don't have to do this alone". He says. She looks up with puffy eyes.

"We've been through too much for me to give up on you now. Even if all else fails and everyone hates you I will be here."

 _"I promise"._

* * *

 **-Feel free to leave a review and remember all criticism is welcome-**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Remembrance

* * *

 **-Okay so there is a reason its late. This chapter is short but it is a double update on Christmas eve. I have been celebrating the holidays with my family and haven't even touched my computer for 2 days before this. I have been also editing a lot on the second part of this update as it is longer then what I have been producing for a while. I am hoping to make it so that each chapter is at least 1000 words long by adding more to the story and dialogue of each chapter as well as fixing all errors. Anyways enough of my ramblings.**

 **Hope you enjoy-**

* * *

Asgore sits in a chair. Reviewing every choice he has ever made. Right now the Underground is in a panic. His judge and scientist are acting strange. His guard and the Undergrounds' top entertainment robot are nowhere to be seen. He has no family now that Toriel is gone and the souls he killed make him feel like he's made of nothing but violence.

The throne room is full of flowers but it feels so empty and bare. He tries to remember a time when everything wasn't as bad. He tries to remember when it all went wrong. When everything wasn't so empty and chaotic.

He had pride when Asriel was born. He felt overjoyed when Chara came into his life. When he became king he was determined. When he made his first friend he had laughed. Toriel had given him hope. When his friend had children he felt ecstatic.

But then everything went wrong. Chara died and Asriel soon followed. His friend lost his wife and Asgore lost a sister and captain. His friend fell and he forgot his name as well as the children who were now orphaned. Toriel died by the hand of a knife. Now he is stuck to live with the burden of his memories while also having the weight of an entire race and their survival on his shoulders. In truth every death that has happened in the Underground has been his fault in one way or another.

But, there is no time to dwell on that. Those things have always haunted him. There is now a feeling in his gut that fills him with dread. He would blame that on the chaos in the Underground right now but it doesn't explain the night terrors or the feeling of his magic leaving him.

Something is about to change. He feels it. He knows it. Every machine and plant are hiding. Storing their energy. They know it to. A draft comes into the room and Asgore looks to the door. There is nothing there. As he stares he feels a hand being placed on his shoulder. He glances for he knows that by looking they'll just disappear. It's a white melting hand. A finger points in front of Asgore. As Asgore looks forward he feels the thing rush past him and a breeze brush him in the face as the Throne room door closes with a sound like thunder. As the room quiets Asgore looks to his flowers for comfort only to widen his eyes.

In the flower bed, flowers are trampled, shriveled, and dried. Their colors once yellow and green now black and brown. They spell out a message and the remaining flowers turn blue and begin to echo the message much like echo flowers do. They whisper the message:

 ** _"EVERYTHING IS A LIE. SOON EVERYTHING WILL GO BACK TO HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE"._**

Asgore might just not sleep for the next week. He'll blame it on the panic. Nobody will even notice.

 _Right?_

* * *

 **-Feel free to leave a review-**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ghosts

* * *

 **-Double update! Happy holidays everyone and may you have fun celebrating with family and friends. My gift is posting a second chapter technically early. Yay! But, seriously I wish you all happy holidays and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy-**

* * *

Two monsters lay on a worn out couch. Their clothes illuminated with the light of the TV. All around them lay the dark and unknown. They are scared. Their lives will never be the same and yet they sleep. Holding onto the one thing they know understands them. A light flashes on the panel behind them. The red light illuminating most of the room. The couch blocks the light from reaching the two. A figure looms. A watchful gaze falls on them.

"I'm so sorry". A broken voice calls out. It looks at the monsters with only guilt on its mind.

"They look so peaceful". A second voice speaks from the dark. The figure twist its face to see a floating red sprite. The figure speaks to the sprite with as much venom as they can muster in their glitched voice.

"You".

"You". The sprite fires back with an unamused look on its face.

"Haven't you done enough? Leave". The figure all but shouts. The two monsters squirm.

"Why?" It asks.

"Why? You destroyed their life. They're suffering because of you". The figure accuses in a quiet voice, pointing to the two monsters.

"I didn't". The sprite states with a harshness in their tone.

"Why do you try to deny it? You know that you're lying or all your sins just so unbearable that you don't want to admit it to yourself". The figure talks with a certain disbelief written on its face and in their voice. The sprite looks to him arms crossed. Sad and angered. In a sorrow filled voice words began to spill from their mouth.

"Listen if you want to fight go ahead. But, right now I'm done. I can't take another person accusing me of being a bad person. I'm just a child and the Underground holds my family. And yet I'm seen as the worst villain wherever I go. But, right now none of that matters. I'm here to warn you". The sprite pauses, swallows a lump in in their throat and continues.

"If you don't stop and give them time to recover you're just going to overload them to the point of no return". The figure stopped glaring and took their words into consideration.

"If you truly want to help them then why hurt them in the first place". At this the sprite begins to laugh. Slow at first but soon growing. It howls. The lights flicker and the spirit fades in and out of visibility. It looks up to the figure tears in its eyes and gestures to themselves.

"You think I wanted this. That I wanted to hurt them". It speaks their voice cracking whenever they emphasized their words.

"I had to watch as my FAMILY burned alive, as they were crushed and broken. I've had to see their happy ending being ripped from them over and over and over!" The figure is shocked. It opens its mouth to say something only to be cut off.

"You know nothing of how I feel. You haven't had to try with all your might to take control of the body that is using your very SOUL to murder everything you ever loved and then step on the ashes. You don't know the feeling of finally breaking out only to realize that your hands have suddenly just plunged a weapon into your mother, your brother, your best friend! And now the THING accuses you and makes you feel like you're the one who caused this". The spirit calls in an agony of which the figure has never seen.

"You don't know the feeling of seeing the things soul shatter and the hope that they'll finally give up only for it to be crushed as their mangled corpse crawls up from the ground and presses their bloodied hand against your chest. The feeling of lights suddenly filling your vision as buttons appear in front of you and then your hands are no longer yours as they press the load or reset button". Their voice is quiet and shaky. Taking a deep shuddering breath the spirit tells the figure.

"You know. I once had a plan. When they finished the first genocide run I would erase the world. I fed their ego and into their intentions. I would ask them to erase it with me. I thought that was their goal. So when they said no I asked them why. Why they insisted on continuing after they murdered everything. If they thought they were above consequences. They had said no. I then threatened them about creating the world once more. I took their soul. And yet they continued. Continued for years stretching and restarting. It broke me. And while we may not have the same reasons for being broken we are broken nonetheless". They say with dull gray eyes.

"Who is we?" The figure asks barely above a whisper. The spirit smiles and chuckles. A deep and broken chuckle.

"You, me, them". They point to the monsters sleeping on the couch.

"Everyone". They say as they gesture to the general air. Their screws into confused face.

"We are all hurting. Some hurt more than others. Some have a better reason for hurting. Others are remembering past pain while others are being hurt. But, we are ALL hurting". Their voice holds a grim tone but a slight smile plays across their face as if this where the cruelest yet funniest joke they ever have heard. It reminds the figure of Sans's smile.

"And while we don't like it. With the absence of the resets you and I know better than anyone that everyone will soon remember the resets. They'll be hurting more than they ever have. That they will only be able to overcome it when they realize that it was real. That it happened. Only then will they realize that it's over. But, that can only start when those two laying on the couch realize it's over". The spirit floats up heading towards the door.

"They will be the examples for everyone. Our only problem is that for them it will be the hardest to overcome. This has become their life, their safe haven, not because they don't fear it, no, because there were no consequences. They are like children that have to realize that lying and taking is bad and that there will be punishments for their actions. Past, present, and future. That is why I believe it is our job to make sure they handle this calmly and effectively. Right now our best course of action is to watch. Asses and formulate a course of action before we get involved". The figure looks at the spirit as they open the door slightly uttering a phrase as they exit the room.

"I just hope you agree, Gaster".

 _"Goodbye, Chara". He says as he phases into the ground._

* * *

 **-Feel free to leave a review-**


End file.
